Fábula
by Reveire
Summary: Eto y Rize son dos reinas sincronizadas en la crueldad, y tienen un amor platónico hacia lo abismal.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** Eto/Rize (KaneRize y Eto/Kanae implicados).

 **Notas:** Amo esta fumada, hace mucho quería publicar alguna cosa tonta de ellas. No tengo explicaciones para esta...cosa.

"Ars longa, vita brevis", es una locución latina que significa: "El arte es largo y la vida, corta".

* * *

 **Fábula**

* * *

«Triste llovizna,

caes sobre mi árbol;

y riegas las razones

por las que yo ya no amo».

 _(reyes sobran en esta comedia negra, nos faltan las reinas)_

 **(…)**

 _ **Vita:**_

Rize se ha alimentado de un cadáver andante y le ha enseñado a amar con sinceridad.

Éste tenía los ojos miedosos, y su tortura lo ha golpeado hasta ser un tuerto; entre mordidas Rize ha soltado suspiros de amor, y endulzarse con el sufrimiento de él la ha llevado a bailar entre sus abismos. Rize ha muerto dos veces, una a la hora de cazar y la otra, ¡majestad!, creando su reino con una corona albina y un parche que se arranca.

(Ka-ne-ki-kun).

Así que Rize se ha alimentado de su propio amante, y le ha fortalecido la debilidad a los golpes («mira, Kaneki-kun, todo esto es tu culpa»).

Rize pudo quererlo, pero el rey tuerto se ha vuelto ciego: caminó en un campo bello y se volvió un cadáver que florece, encerrándola en la oscuridad más agonizante. Es que si sabrás: Kaneki-kun no supo apreciarla, no supo enamorarse entre su lamento de degustar su humanidad.

Así que Rize muere por tercera vez, y desnuda se baila una dance macabre. Es ella que tiene aromas frutales; las manos y los hombros huelen a páginas de libros de cafeterías, los labios endulzan la cereza roja contra las baldosas ocupadas por cadáveres; y sus vestidos floreados recuerdan a tardes de verano muertas en un árbol.

Kaneki-kun no supo apreciarla.

Kaneki-kun no supo reinar.

Kaneki-kun no supo…

(sola; si Kaneki-kun aprende a verla tuerto, entonces ciego y con la mente en blanco ella no es más que una mendiga amante de las letras y de la literatura de los rincones agonizantes).

– ¿Ya te moriste, Riiiize?

Hahahahaha.

 **(…)**

 _ **Ars:**_

Hay un espanto.

Y no son las piernas que se arrastran contra el suelo, ni el dúo en Introduction And Rondo Capriccioso*, ni la cosa que se desarma entre el lamento porque juró lealtad a un maestro hipócrita cautivado en el canibalismo.

Es una aguja que se pasea entre sus cosmos y cose a la muerte marchita con la belleza de un mundo caníbal. El búho es una mujer impertinente, piensa, y antes de sollozar venenos hay una boca que lo besa y entonces Kanae-kun ya no piensa en el maestro Shuu o en las tardes entre rosales. Es el frío helado de otoño vivo el que le congela las garras, y la vida marchita que florece en él, como el árbol que le ofrecerá manzanas a

–Yyyy, ¿Quién está frente a ti, Ka-na-e-kun?

la reina que sangra tinta.

Cuando levanta la vista mal cocida ve a Eto flotar en un cielo que se cae a trozos y las manos de papel de ella le revelan las verdades más crudas. De repente Kane-kun tiene hambre, y se devora sus lamentos. Hay un deje de crueldad filosa en la mirada eterna de ella, y no es más que otro búho sabio frente a su analfabeto que solo sabe llorar brisas en invierno.

Hay un espanto,

y es el enamoramiento a todo lo bello de él que surge en su árbol al verla, antes de morir.

 **(…)**

 _ **Ars longa, vita brevis:**_

 **I.**

Primero está la reina de los callejones que ama devorar; y se vuelve prisionera de su propio manjar.

Más allá, entre los matorrales de lo eterno habita la reina de todos los cielos; y encarna amores tristemente macabros en todos los que no sepan leer su zarzuela perdida.

Rize Kamishiro la sueña un día, perdida en la oscuridad de estar muerta _(Kaneki-kun no despierta)_ y hay un hambre voraz que la lleva a querer degustar sus letras. Pero es la niña tuerta de sus pesadillas las que la frena con su cosmos, y es que Rize llega a olfatear la soledad polvorienta que ella guarda.

Cuando el universo se parte en el hambre una sueña con la otra; y nada de esto es un sueño, porque la carne no se enreda entre los dientes amarillentos.

–Binge Eater,

(que bella eres bañada en reinos).

 **II.**

Rize sabe olfatear y Eto sabe observar.

Una ha enamorado a un tonto y la otra, educado a un inculto; y ambos se han muerto (de amor) contra los abismos de la otra. Rize se ha degollado en su muerte de hambruna, y Eto sobre el aburrimiento y la tristeza de la ignorancia del mundo.

Rize sabe leer y Eto sabe escribir.

 _(leí los abismos más hermosos, los gritos más purulentos, las muertes más monótonas, los sabores más eternos)._

 _(escribí al universo entero y no le doy final a mi soledad de nacimiento)._

Así que entre miradas cínicas y sus sonrisas crueles, se observan los harapos ensangrentados y la piel muerta.

;

Es como,

la batalla de nadie.

 **III.**

Así que Eto extiende la garra de viña mojada y le arranca las costillas. Y hay, de repente, un grito de placer que sale de los lentes manchados de rojo, y el aburrimiento eterno que Rize ha sentido en los suburbios de la ciudad desaparece.

Así que extiende sus garras barnizadas y le succiona la respiración.

Hay unos cuerpos que se revuelvan sobre la alfombra de lo universo, y lo hacen con una elegancia que termina (casi) por fusionarlas.

 **IV.**

De a ratos, en medio de su batalla, Rize se olvida de los labios paspados de Kaneki-kun _(¿dónde andarás, donde andarás?)_ y de a mordidas suaves bebe de la piel aniñada de quien quiere sacarla de la muerte. Eto suelta una carcajada gastada, y las vendas la desenvuelven hasta revelar que es un cadáver que nunca florece.

Rize le cautiva con su hambre refinado; y Eto ha de mostrarle las noches sin horror y sin páginas en blanco.

–Mi hambre nunca se ha extendido tanto, E-to-san.

Hay dos cuencas vacías que se asoman entre las vendas.

Rize suspira en un alarido; Eto-san es tuerta.

Eto hace malabares con sus muertes; Binge Eater tiene el cabello morado.

 **V.**

Así que se han encontrado hace diez eternidades, y desde que Rize espera a que su rey ya no sea ciego, se entretiene saboreando los abismos callados de Eto-san.

Y entre las soledades ocultas y las sonrisas de espantapájaros, Eto no sabe cómo sentirse cuando descubre que Binge Eater ha aprendido a leerla.

–Eres una zarzuela Eto-san; yo, un poema suelto que alguien se ha encontrado sobre la cafetera.

(Somos algo así,

como una fábula).

¡Reinas! Han dominado todo temor y son la causa de este cuento de terror; pero son una danza macabra mientras se retuercen sobre el campo de cadáveres.

 **VI.**

Eto escribe gritos y risas con sus manos de viñas (es el arte eterno que se posa sobre los muertos).

Rize le lee los abismos con sus risillas que son murmurllos del viento entre álamos (es la vida, breve y bella, que es corta pues depende un rey ciego).

(Se besaron, agonizando).

 **VII.**

¿Cómo han chocado en esta fábula, la reina del hambre y la reina del cosmos?

Es nadie quien pregunta:

– ¿Cómo?

 **VIII.**

Una gime y la otra ríe.

Pero ambas sonríen.

Y es nadie el que dice:

–Que yo soy la escritora y tú, la lectora.

.

.

* * *

 _*Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso:_ obra de Camille Saint Saens; justamente es de un dúo para piano y violín, haciendo referencia a Shuu y Kanae.


End file.
